In spite of recent medical progress, cancer continues to be one of the most common and deadly diseases. Elucidation of biochemical pathways involved in development and progression of various cancers is important to identify potential anti-cancer treatments as well as to develop agents effective to regulate such pathways in other aspects of health and disease.
A particular cancer, melanoma, is the most deadly form of skin cancer due to its high metastatic potential. The well-known phosphoinositide 3 kinase (PI3K), mitogen-activated kinase (MAPK) and STAT pathways are activated in 50-70% of melanomas, functioning to reduce cellular apoptosis, increase proliferation and aid the invasive processes through the lymphatic system to promote melanoma metastasis development.
There is a continuing need for compositions and methods to treat cancer.
Compositions and methods are required to inhibit the PI3K, MAPK and STAT pathways and inhibit abnormal cell survival and proliferation.